I'll Die Loving You
by Elizabeth Mitchell
Summary: Draco writes Hermione a letter telling her how much he loves her.


Disclaimer:The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

I also do not own the song "Dear Bobbie" by Yellowcard, even though I really wish I did.

Draco Malfoy was getting old, REALLY OLD. And as old people often do, he was sitting in his favorite chair reminiscing about his life. It was as he did this that he realized he needed to write a letter to his wife in case he died before her. His wife, his beautiful Hermione. The only person in the world that could make his heart burst with love.

And so he began:

_To my beloved, the light of my life, my Hermione,_

_As I sit here, old and gray, I think back upon my life with you._

_I think about our first date or as I like to call it "the day my life truly began." I only remember bits and pieces of that night, but to me they are the only parts that matter._

_I remember the silky, lilac, halter dress you wore. It was beautiful yet it couldn't even begin to compare to the gorgeous woman wearing it. Your hair fell in elegant ringlets around your shining face. You wore almost no make-up but you were one thousand times more brilliant than any supermodel. But none of that could hold a candle to your smile. That smile could have replaced the sun and all the stars in the sky. It was the first time that you smiled _that _smile for me and me alone and in that second I fell in love with you._

_I remember how we went dancing that night. We danced all night, we danced until the music stopped and then we danced without music, The only music we needed was playing in our hearts, a string orchestra that would only exist for us._

_I remember kissing you in the moonlight at your front door. When your lips gently pressed against mine I knew that I would never kiss another woman in my life. As our tongues met in a passionate embrace I gave you my heart, knowing that you might break it, but not caring in the least. I gave you my heart as you gave me yours, and I knew that I would love you forever._

_I made a promise when I told you this that night. I'll be fine. 'Cause when I die, then I'll die loving you. It's alright and I'll be fine. When I die, then I'll die loving you. Loving you, loving you._

_I remember all the time we would fight. Oh, we fought _all_ the time, still do as a matter of fact. We would get into a arguments over the stupidest little things like me leaving my dirty socks on the living room floor. Then I would storm out of the flat and go to Blaise's house where I would get pissed and then come crawling back to you the next morning. You always took me back even when I didn't deserve it (which was most of the time)._

_Finally I asked you to marry me and by some miracle you said yes. I am still, to this day, shocked that you actually agreed to put up with me for the rest of our lives._

_I remember our wedding day. Watching you glide down the aisle as if we were the only two people left in the universe. While I was shaking with anxiety you looked as if walking down an aisle with three hundred people staring at you was the easiest thing in the world._

_I remember your vows where you proclaimed your unending love for me to the world. And I remember the wave of magic the flowed over me as we kissed completing the spell._

_I remember our honeymoon to Italy where you insisted that we actually leave the hotel room and go sight-seeing. And then the desire-filled nights when we wouldn't have noticed if the building burned to the ground around us._

_I remember the day you told me you were pregnant with our first child. When I fainted from shock you called Potter to take me to St. Mungo's because you thought there was something seriously wrong with me._

_The day our daughter Emma was born was the happiest day of my life. When I saw you holding our new-born daughter and rocking her to sleep I knew that I was the luckiest man in the world. I also realized that if I ever did anything to bugger it up that I would be the stupidest man in the world. _

_Life has led us here, together all these years. This house that we have made holds twenty-thousand days and memories that we have saved, since life has led us here. And I'll be fine, cause when I die, then I'll die loving you. Loving you._

_Tonight I'll lay down next to you, hold you in my arms as you sleep, and dream of you. And as long as you're still with me when I wake I know I'll love you for all of eternity._

_When I close my eyes, I know the sun will rise here or in the next life as long as you're still mine._

_We are both old and gray now, but I know that my love for you grows stronger with each and every second that passes. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I know that my life would never have been this fulfilling without you. As long as you love me nothing can go wrong._

_Love is what I remember. Do you remember?_

_Forever your love,_

_Draco_

Draco was right, he did die loving Hermione. And when he died she found his letter and she knew that no matter what happened for the rest of her life she would be fine – because he loved her.

Ya it's alright. And I'll be fine 'cause when I die, then I'll die loving you.

_**Full lyrics to "Dear Bobbie"**_

Dear Bobbie,  
Do you remember when you were young and very pretty? I do.  
I remember pleated skirts, black and white saddle shoes.  
Do you remember dancing that night?  
I do, I still think of you when we dance,  
Although we cant jitterbug as we did then.

Do you remember when,  
How long has it been?  
1945 you opened my blue eyes,  
To see a whole new life.

Do you remember when,  
I told you this that night,  
That if you're by my side,  
When everyday begins,  
I'll fall for you again.  
I made a promise when,  
I told you this that night.

I'll be fine.  
When I die, then I die loving you.  
It's alright, I'll be fine.  
When I die then I die loving you,  
Loving you, loving you.

Do you remember the times we would give up on each other and get back together.  
Then we finally was married in 1949.  
We drove the yellow convertible all night long.  
Do you remember? I do.

Life has led us here,  
Together all these years.  
This house that we have made,  
Holds twenty-thousand days.  
And memories we've saved,  
Since life has lead us here.

And I'll be fine.  
Cause when I die, then I die loving you.  
It's alright, I'll be fine.  
Cause when I die then I die loving you,  
Loving you, loving you.

I'm coming home to you,  
Stepping off my shoes.  
Resting in my chair.  
See you standing there,  
The silver in your hair.

I'm coming home to you,  
When I lay tonight, when I close my eyes,  
I know the sun will rise,  
Here or the next life.  
As long as your still mine, then its alright.

I'll be fine  
Cause when I die, then I die loving you  
It's alright, I'll be fine  
Cause when I die then I die loving you  
Loving you, loving you

You have gray hair now,  
But you're a beautiful woman,  
And the years have been good to both of us.  
We walk slow now, but we still have each other.  
The glue of love is still bonding us together.  
Love is what I remember. Do you remember?


End file.
